


Fukiko and the Ghost

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukiko Kato, had been seeing her boyfriend for a month now. Normally, there'd be nothing wrong with that. The problem with it was that he had died over a month ago, and now she was seeing him everywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fukiko and the Ghost

"He wont go away. I see him everywhere I go, he tries to talk to me, and of course I ignore it because, I just know he- it's not real. I'm hallucinating, and I don't know what to do. I'm not going to see a professional, they'd just send me to the nuthouse or something."

"And so, you came to me instead?"

"Yep."

Fukiko Kato, had been seeing her boyfriend for a month now. Normally, there'd be nothing wrong with that. The problem with it was that he had died over a month ago, and now she was seeing him everywhere; in her house that is. She soon learned that what she dubbed hallucinations stopped as soon as she left her house, so she made sure to do that as much as possible.

Wanting to find a solution, she decided to go to a friends house for help.

"So, basically, what I'm getting from all of this, is that you're stressed and cracking." Toru said.

"Gee, thanks. I could have told you that." Fukiko replied.

"Well, it's either that or you're dealing with the supernatural."

"Supernatural? Like, ghosts and stuff? No way."

"Yeah way. That means, you either have the gift, or you own something that belonged to him or has sentimental value. I'm guessing it's not natural, but that clip you always keep in your hair."

"So you're saying my hair clip is allowing me to see the dead?"

"Just your dead boyfriend."

"Unbelievable." Fukiko said, crossing her arms.

"I'll prove it." Toru said, standing up. "Shoto, I'm going to Fukiko's place to see Kouhei, wanna come?"

"What? Uh, isn't he..." Shoto said, coming out of the back room of the house.

"He is, Fukiko is seeing him around the house." Toru explained.

"W-Well, as long as he's not... malevolent or anything."

"You two are talking like you do this kind of thing all of the time, what gives?"

"You could say that. Either way, come on, let's go check things out!" Toru said, taking Fukiko and Shoto's arms and leading them outside and towards Fukiko's house.

 


End file.
